Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya
is a Japanese television series that aired on TV Asahi and its affiliates from January 25, 1988 to January 23, 1989, lasting 50 episodes. It was the seventh installment in Toei's Metal Hero Series franchise of live-action superhero shows. The series centers around a young ninja master named Toha Yamaji, who must face against numerous ninja masters from different parts of the world by donning a special armor to become his alter-ego Jiraiya. The English title given by Toei's international sales department was Ninja Olympiad,List of Toei programs a reference to the Seoul Olympics and the Calgary Olympics that was held at the time the series was airing. Story The Sorcerers Clan, led by the centuries-old Org Ninja Dokusai, has make its move to retrieve the treasured map of Pako that has been in possession by the Yamaji family for generations. Tetsuzan Yamaji, the 34th grandmaster of the Togakure Ryū Ninpō, entrust his son and daughter, Toha and Mei, to protect the Pako from the forces of the Sorcerers Clan. By donning the Jiraiya Suit inherited from his father, Toha becomes Jiraya, Master of the Togakure School, who must face against the evil Sorcerers Clan, as well as numerous ninjas from different parts of the world. Characters Yamaji Family *Manabu Yamaji *Tetsuzan Yamaji International Secret Police *Rei Yagyu *Ryu Asuka The Sorcerers Clan *Org Ninja Dokusai *Butterfly Ninja Benikiba *Star Ninja Retsukiba *Bird Ninjas Karasutengu *Witch Ninja Madam Spider *Special Ninja Team *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Killer and Commando *Sorcerer Behemoth Gohma World Ninjas *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man *Lightning Ninja Wild *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Treasure Ninja Jane *Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu *Chinese Ninja Lu-Long *Beast Ninja Makumba *Strong Ninja Abdad *Miraculous Ninja Strowver *Changing Ninja Parchis *Sound Ninja Uha *Metallic Ninja Gamesh *Water Ninja Silver Shark *Darkness Ninja Devil Cats *Feast Ninja Gyuma *Space Ninja Demost Other Characters *Henry Rakuchin *Dr. Smith *Paper Ninja Oruha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Demonic Ninja Sylvia *Kurozaru *Devil King *Yajiro Iyo *Catherine *Akunobo Sugitani *Devious Ninja Black Thorn *Paper Ninja Clan Leader *Naoto Tamura/Jiban Episodes Cast Regulars *Toha Yamaji: Takumi Tsutsui *Kei Yamaji: Megumi Sekiguchi *Manabu Yamaji: Takumi Hashimoto *Tetsuzan Yamaji: Masaaki Hatsumi *Ryu Asuka: Issei Hirota *Rei Yagyu: Tomoko Taya *Benikiba: Hiromi Nohara *Kumo-Gozen's "front" form: Machiko Soga *Kumo-Gozen's "rear" form: Hizuru Uratani Semi-regulars and guest stars *Wind Ninja Mafuuba: Jyunichi Haruta (ep. 16 only) *Haburamu: Kin Oomae *Rocketman: Hiroshi Seki (ep. 14-29) *Rocketman: Yasuhiro Takeuchi (ep. 44-50) *Wild: Jirō Ishii *Abdad: Wolf Otsuki *Devil Cats: Mickey Curtis *Jane: Sumiko Kakizaki *Henry Rakuchin: Masayuki Suzuki *Dr. Smith: Chris "Akshara" Reynolds *Oruha: Shohei Kusaka *Kasumi: Michiko Enokida *Yumeha: Tamao Matsugi *Kurozaru: Bun Nakamura *Yajirō Iyo: Kenji Ohba *Katherine: Dorothée *Kuroi Ibara: Kazuoki Takahashi *Genchi Koshimura: Jun Tatara *Sanae Yamaji/Akiko Masumoto: Yukiko Yoshino *Paper Ninja Clan Leader: Katsuhiko Kobayashi Voice actors *Tetsuzan Yamaji: Dai Nagasawa *Dokusai: Shozo Izuka *Retsukiba: Shingo Hiromori *Karasutengu #1: Ittoku Yamanaka *Karasutengu #2: Moichi Saitō *Karasutengu #3, Gyuma, Gamesh: Toku Nishio *Mafūba, Baron Owl, Alamsa, Uha, Strowver: Atsuo Mori *Beni Tokage: Takeshi Kuwabara (ep.5), Teiji Oomiya (ep. 31) *Beni Tokage (ep. 41), Chang Kung Fu, Makumba: Eiji Maruyama *Chang Kung Fu's son: Michirō Iida *Green Dragon, Parchis, Silver Shark, Demost: Eisuke Yoda *Sylvia: Naoko Matsui *Akunobo Sugitani: Takeshi Watabe *Pako: Jun Yoshida *Narrator: Toru Ohira Stunt actors *Jiraiya: Kōji Matoba *Dokusai, Akunobo Sugitani: Noriaki Kaneda *Baron Owl: Masahiro Sudō *Chang Kung-Fu (father and son): Hideo Ninomiya *Wild: Michael Coleman (ep. 1 only) *Mafūba: Shun'ya Sonoda Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme *"SHI·NO·BI '88" **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Osamu Totsuka **Artist: Akira Kushida References Category:Mystic Arms